


hold me tighter.. make me breathless

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Choking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Mark, experimenting, haechan's a lil freakay lmao, i dont know how to tag this, kinda soft?, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: haechan wanted mark to leave him breathless,and that's exactly what he did.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	hold me tighter.. make me breathless

haechan bit his lip, leaning into mark's chest as he watched the horror film on the TV. he was caged between the elder's legs on either side of him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. it was comfortable.

but haechan was not.

he gulped as he saw the man on the screen, watched him wrap an arm around the victim's throat, watched her scream for help, watched the man's veins pop as he tightened his grip, watched the skin under his grip turn red.

he glanced down briefly, at marks hands around his waist.

he wondered..

he gently held one in his hand, tracing the knuckles with his own. marks hands.. so delicate. he placed his hand besides his, seeing the contrast from his own tanned skin and mark's.. so pale.. his fingertips glided down to his wrist, circling it with his hand. so.. delicate.

he wondered how tight they could grip.

his eyes flickered up, to mark, his boyfriend engrossed with the movie. the lights from the TV flickering across his face, his long lashes, his high and shark cheekbones. his lips, being bitten in anticipation.

mark was so pretty.

so.. serene.

haechan wondered... how would mark look with his hands around his throat? controlling his air flow? would those gentle eyes of his harden into coal, the eyes that usually look at him with such a pure love, how would they look with the flames of lust dancing within them?

without saying a word, he slowly brought mark's hand up, clasping it gently around his throat. he felt mark's eyes on him, but he remained silent, testing the waters, he made his hand tighter.

he gasped.

mark watched with curiosity, watching the younger hum in satisfaction as he squeezed tighter for the briefest of seconds before relaxing his grip.

"mark.." he whispered, turning so he was facing the boy, mark's hand still clasped firmly around his throat. the elder hummed, looking into haechan's pleading eyes.

"tighter.." he mumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as mark followed his commands, mark's eyes trailing over his exposed throat, watching his adam's apple bob as he gasped for air.

he didn't utter a word, not wanting to shatter this quiet, fragile atmosphere that was engulfing them, instead, he leaned forward. the hand on haechan's neck disappeared, and before he could complain, a hand gripped at the hair on the back of his neck and pulled.

he gasped louder, groaning at the sudden movement, breath catching in his throat as he felt mark's lips gently make contact. slow at first, soft and gentle nibbles, it was nothing like the hand with a firm grip on his hair, forcing him to keep looking up. but gradually, mark was losing patience, sucking harder, teeth grazing skin, trailing down his throat, haechan mewled, whined as he felt mark trace the skin on his throat with his teeth, trailing up to his ear, tugging ever so slowly at his earlobe, mark whispered.

his breath hot, blowing against his ear, haechan shivered. the hand in his hair lets go, finding home back at his neck, haechan lets out a pleased sigh as he looks at his boyfriend, eye to eye, watches his pupils dilate, darken as they look into his, pink lips slick as he ran his tongue over them.

mark tightened his clasp, watched is palm cover the blooming reds on his neck, watched haechan's neck glisten, gleaming gold under his moonlight hands, "please.." haechan whimpered hand tugging at mark's tee, pulling him closer as he repeated, "please.."

and who was mark to deny his lover?

he leant forwards, capturing the younger's lips in a kiss, moving in sync to their own rhythm, smiling inwardly as haechan remained limp in his hold, putty for mark to mould into whatever he wanted.

the hand around his throat tightened suddenly, the hand that lay forgotten on haechan's waist tugs at the waistband of his sweats. moving into the material, and simultaneously, as mark cups the other under his boxers, he relaxes his hand around hacehan's neck.

his hand moved slow, lazily as he nosed at the others neck, watching him tense up at his movements, he gazed up through hooded eyes, to see the other with a look of pure contempt, sighs leaving his mouth as mark maintained a steady rhythm.

he didn't take his eyes off of haechan's expression as he suddenly sped up, gripping tighter both on his throat and inside his boxers. the expression changed into desperation, to reach his climax or to breath, mark wasn't sure, but he watched intently, looking for any signs for the younger wanting him to stop.

there were none.

pure ecstasy was written across his face as his eyebrows furrowed, mouth falling open, moans messily tumbling out, his words slurring together as his lungs began to lose air.

he let go.

briefly.

watched his boyfriend regain his breath in steady gasps, body shaking as his wrist moved faster and faster, and just when he was close to release, when mark saw the tell tale signs his boy was about to cum, he stopped his movement.

he left his hand around his girth, the other tightening around his jugular.

"m-mark..?" he whimpered, and mark smiled, devilishly, as he saw the other coming undone, a wreck, a beautiful wreck as mark stopped his hands from touching himself.

"you didn't have a problem starting this." mark mumbled, voice low as he bit down on the other's bottom lip and pulled, watching him eye his movements with shaky pupils, "so finish it yourself." 

haechan gulped as he saw mark look at him expectantly, he knew what mark wanted him to do, even in hazy state, he knew.

all he could think about, was the white hot heat pooling in his stomach, winding tighter and tighter, mark's palm enclosing his length, he moved, gasping as he thrust his hips into marks palm, using his hand, that oh so delicate hand for something so sinful.

he couldn't see what he was doing, the hand wrapped around his throat restricting movement, so he closed his eyes, imagining marks delicate dainty hands around him, he groaned as he sped up, using that hand for his release.

his lungs were struggling as mark's hand kept a vice like grip around his throat, gripping tighter and tighter, just like the coiling in his stomach winding tighter with each thrust##

faster

faster

tighter

tighter

then he gasped.

a breathy moan, yet loud and sinful as he released. he shook in mark's arms trembled and wheezed as mark took both hands off of him, instead wrapping them around him gently, gently like he always is.

haechan gulped as he let the air into his passageways, exhaling loudly when his breathing pattern was back to normal, letting himself fall limp in mark's hold.

"you okay, sunshine?"

haechan smiled. it was back. that soft tone, gentle hands tracing patterns on his back, holding him close with love oozing out of his every movement. he didn't answer. just let his arms hug him back, smiling in content as he nuzzled the elder's shoulder, nosing at the black wisps of hair curling around his ears.

he kissed the base of his neck.

he was perfect.


End file.
